Fantasy
by bareIyBreathing
Summary: Maybe dying in the arms of this gloriously beautiful creature wasn't so bad at all, she thought to herself and waited for her fate.
1. Chapter 1

I. PROLOGUE

She watched with wide eyes as the brilliant beast flapped it's wide wings and descends to the ground with a heavy thud. Right in front of her. Still, she remained watching the beast who's now looking down at her.

 _Nudge._

She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

The creature nudged her.

The creature just _carefully_ nudged her. She watched, yet again, with her big brown eyes as the brilliant beast slowly shrinks in size within its thick smoke.

Now, she waits as a shadow figure replaced the creature. There was a glimpse of skin. Human skin. A pale leg with its bare foot came out from the smoke. Then another foot stepping out. Limb after limb, emerging from the smoke.

The woman smiled at her. Yes, a woman. A very naked woman who's standing right in front of her, in her frozen state. She's like under a spell. Paralyzed. Unmoving. Yet not terrified.

The smile turned to amused smirk.

Warmth slowly slides down from her arm down to her wrist. And just like that, she felt herself got pulled against the pale, warm body and a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

She tried pulling back.

Failed.

Yet she was not worried.

And so she remained silent.

 _Maybe dying in the arms of this gloriously beautiful creature wasn't so bad at all,_ she thought to herself and waited for her fate.

A shiver.

Shots of shiver ran all over her. Accompanied by her wild thumping heart. Her eyes instantly fluttered close as she felt warm breath caressing her ear and an enchanting voice whispering words at her. A moan almost, _almost_ , came out.

 _It feels so sinfully good._ She defended herself from no one.

"Hello, Rachel."

And just like that, her eyes flew open.

* * *

END NOTE:

AU && OOC Glee Fic.

I don't own Glee.

 _( I'm just another writer wanna be. )_


	2. Chapter 2

FANTASY

II Help

Young Rachel stood on her balcony as she watch everything below her gets burned by a fire spitting giant beast. Her house and people are losing. Who wouldn't? They are being conquered by a more powerful house than hers. A house that commands thousands and thousands of armies. A house allied with creature weilders and a house that could turn to beast.

Rachel turned and left despite her mother's strict order to not leave her room. She knows where to go. She knows who to ask for help. She won't let her home fall into ash.

"Santana!"

The owner of the name didn't made any sign of acknowledgement and remained engrossed at the book on her hands.

"Santana", Rachel repeated.

A flip of a page.

"Santana", the young brunette called again, her tone mixed with a bit of urgency.

Another flip.

"San."

Flip.

"Sanny."

Flip.

Rachel groaned in frustration. "We are currently under attack and being burned to the ground. Any moment now, the enemies are going to reach this place. We need to do something to stop that from happening! So will you kindly please stop flipping the pages of your precious book and listen to me? Why are you even in here, by the way? You should be out there using your powers and helping everyone!"

A flip of a page.

Rachel crossed her arms and stomped her foot. She knows exactly what the woman was doing and, thankfully, she knows what to do to have the woman's help.

"If you'll help me, I'll convince my mother to give back your freedom. You know I can", Rachel offered.

Another flipping of page.

Well, seems like she's wrong.

 _Unbelievable!_

The young princess could totally tell that the woman is not even interested.

 _I offered her her freedom! Why isn't she taking the chance?! Anyone would!_

Rachel is losing time _and_ patience. Well, she always lose her patience quickly every time she's with Santana.

Rachel took a deep breath. "I will let you call me hobbit, dwarf, or whatever you want. I will let you tease me to no end. Is that what you want?"

She even barely finished the last word when she heard Santana's book snapped close and found herself staring at twinkling, playful dark eyes.

Again, _unbelievable._

"Deal", Santana said with a smirk.

"I can't believe you. You'll rather choose that than your freedom?"

Santana shrugged. "It's not like I have anywhere else left to go." It was true. Santana used to be a member of Lopez House - the last family of druids - weeks ago untill she ran away after preventing her family's plan and _finally_ had the courage to refuse on partaking on her family's evil doings. So she moved from place to place, knowing that she's being hunted and, preferably, wanted her dead.

"So tell me princess hobbit, what can I do to help you?"

"Stop the armies and that large beast who are trying to take over this place."

 _Huh. Straight to the point._ "I can't."

"Good - wait what?! Why can't you? You can summon your own armies from the dead! And surely, you know some way to stop all this!"

"Whatever kind of beast partying at your front yard, my corpses can't take it because, well, they're just corpses."

 _There goes my hopeful hopes._

"But, you can."

I stared at her in disbelief. _Is she serious?_

"You're serious."

"I'm always serious."

 _Yeah right._ "Are you out of your mind? I-I mean, look at me, I'm powerless. I can't even use the simplest spell that you tought me. And - "

"Okay, stop dwarf. In case you forgot, you're being under attack and time is running out so either trust me and do what I say and save the day or keep talking."

The young brunette nods. "Okay. What will I do?"

* * *

"Are you sure this plan of yours will work?" Rachel asked as she lead Santana on the spiral brick stares, heading outside of the palace' highest tower.

"You came from a family of tamers. It will work."

"But not everyone from my family and we wouldn't know if I'll have the ability since I'm not at the right age yet."

"I've got that covered" Santana told her confidently as they stepped out of the tower. "Whoa. You're right hobbit. We don't have time", she said as she finally sees the chaos caused by the brilliant beast's destructive fire and it's armies.

"This is worse than I thought." Looking down at the young princess before turning back to the chaos in front of them, Santana asked her - and silently including herself - "Are you ready?"

* * *

R && R?


End file.
